His Angel
by sodapopgal3
Summary: The love of Reggie's life is walking out the door. Will he stop her? Regulus Black/OC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I only own the people you don't recognize

* * *

I looked up into her dark eyes, pleading for her to stay.

She looked down on me with disgust and pity, two emotions I couldn't bear to see.

"Angie," I whispered, "don't go." She looked at me and then turned away. I could see tears forming in the corners of her eyes. I tried again. "Don't leave me like Siri did…I don't think I could bear losing another person that I care about. I…I can't survive here alone." I looked down. "I can't survive them without you."

We used to sneak around and meet up all over the school. I was in love with the secrecy, the adrenaline rush that was our relationship. And her? She loved me, Merlin knows why. For me and not who my family was.

I've known Angie since I came to Hogwarts, at the tender age of eleven. Her parents were Harold and Evelyn Potter. She was James Potter's little sister. She was best friends with a mudblood, making her name dark in any self-respecting Slytherin's book. These were all valid reasons why I should hate her. But, sometime in the midst of all the hating, all the fighting, I fell deeply and madly in love with her. She cared about me, dark family or not. One mark on my forearm shouldn't change that.

I got up from the couch and slowly made my way towards the door where she stood, trunk packed and coat in hand. Once I reached her, I cupped her cheek in my hand, silently begging her to change her mind. I knew I didn't deserve to stand this close to her but it was my last resort.

She looked back at me with her soft chocolate eyes and the tears started to fall in torrents. Her entire body began to wrack with sobbing. I immediately wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug, stroking her long ebony hair away from her face. "Shhh," I whispered. "Angel, my sweet Angel."

Her sobbing finally slowed. She turned her head away from my pleading eyes. "While you follow you family Reggie, we can never be." She let out one last sob. "I'm sorry." She looked at me again, this time with defiance in her eyes. She took one step back from my embrace and whispered to herself, "I don't know how Sirius did it." She turned and walked out.

"I love you." I whispered.

She heard me and stopped. She turned. Smiled. She slowly walked back to me and kissed me softly. She looked up into my eyes and said these words that will haunt me the rest of my life:

"If you loved me, you wouldn't break me like this."

And then she was gone.

* * *

I was going to keep this as a one-shot, but I'm not sure if I should make it a full length story or not. Comments? Ideas? Review review REVIEW…please? :P


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I own no one that you recognize

* * *

**Angie's POV**

"Jamie….wake up Jamie…." My brother smiled in his sleep and turned to face the voice that he recognized. I smiled and then motioned to Sirius. I put my fingers up and mouthed "Three, two, one."

"JAMES!" We bellowed at the top of our lungs.

James screamed like a little girl and fell off his bed, leaving myself and Sirius dying on the floor with laughter. When James saw who it was, he frowned at us.

"Hey! You guys shouldn't gang up on the pretty one in the group. Some might think you're jealous."

Sirius smiled at that comment "Oh, yeah? Is that so? Well then, we might have to take our revenge on the pretty one for being _sooo _much better than us, won't we Angie?" I smiled up at him, "I'm thinking…TICKLE FIGHT!"

We tackled James, who by the point had been trying to lift himself up from the floor, and held him hostage until he was crying from laughter.

Suddenly, I heard my mom shout, "Sirius! James! Angie! We're leaving for the station in five minutes, if you aren't ready you're walking…" she paused for emphasis "and I _mean it _this year!"

We looked at each other and grinned.

* * *

The three of us entered the platform, trunks in hand and smiles on our faces. Once again, another year to wreck havoc.

Not for me. For my brother and Sirius. You see, they call themselves "The Marauders" along with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Together those four play pranks on the entire school…and get caught almost every time. That's why, in addition to being the most popular group of boys in the school, they hold the record for the most detentions (Sirius has the most, followed by James trailing by 3 , then Remus, and then Peter)ever given collectively throughout all seven years.

And me? I'm a sixth year, but James is in seventh. I'm in most of his classes though. I technically got pushed up a grade, but I still dorm with the sixth years.

I was snapped out of my inner monologue by a voice from across the platform. "Angie, Angie, ANGIE!! WHERE ARE YOU?" I smiled at the screeches of my best friend Lily Evans. Even though she is in seventh year, like James, she and I are in all the same classes. We have that same kind of nerdy bookish way about us, so we get along splendidly.

"Lily-flower!" It seems as if James has seen her as well. "I have some news for you!"

Lily sneered. I hate it when they fight. "The only good news that you could possibly give me, James Harold Potter, is that you are leaving and never coming back. Is that it? Did I guess right?"

Sirius and James looked at each other in a state of shock. James faced her slowly and muttered "Well…I'm Head Boy. So you won't have to deal with me in the dorms anymore. That should make you happy."

Lily's jaw dropped in shock. She turned on her heel, grabbed my arm, and marched me onto the train leaving in her wake a set of confused Marauders. I snickered as she pulled me past the train compartments to find an empty one.

"Lily what was that reaction for? You didn't have to be so mean to James." She looked at me. "After all, he _is _still my brother you know." She looked down at her shoes and whispered, "I'm Head Girl."

I stared at her incredulously. Suddenly, the door to one of the compartments banged open and Lily went flying across the hall. In the hallway stood Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. Both seventh years. Both assholes.

I stood my ground. "Where you going little one?" asked Lucius maliciously, wand pointed at my throat. "I think I have a game we should play. It's called Kill the Mudblood Lover . Heard of it?" I shook my head.

Suddenly, another door opened. James, Sirius, and Remus came running down the hall to see what was happening. James saw the wand at my throat, and Lily on the floor, and yelled, "Stupefy!" Lucius crumpled to the floor. When Severus saw that, he melted int the darkness. No really. He can do that. I think. James walked over to Lily and picked her up. Remus checked her pulse. "She looks fine," he asserted "she just needs some rest." James nodded slowly and started to carry her back to their compartment. Remus grabbed her trunk.

I went to grab my trunk but Sirius already had it in hand. I smiled at him, "Siri, I can take my own trunk!" He grinned down at me, using the grin that all the girls and Hogwarts have fallen in love with. "What did I tell you about calling me "Siri"?" He then swooped down and picked me up with one arm and threw me over his back, laughing the whole time.

"Nice view," someone said from behind Sirius "Another one of your whores?" Sirius turned slowly to face the person.

Regulus Black. Sirius' younger brother. He was a sixth year as well and, like me, was in seventh year classes.

He was also really, really hot.

"Oh Reggie, the only whore you've seen are the male strippers that people order for you, because they know you're secretly gay."

Reggie sneered at him, then looked at me and smiled, "Ready for another year?" Sirius stopped and put me down, glaring at me the whole while. I looked back at Reggie.

"You mean, ready for me to kick your ass in every subject? Yeah, I think I can keep my streak going from last year."

He smiled at me again. I melt when he smiles. "See you in class, Potter." He looked at Sirius again, this timewith pain in his eyes. "Siri…"

Sirius growled, "Don't call me that _Reggie. _You haven't the right. I'm not in the family anymore, remember? Outcast, blood traitor Sirius?"

Reggie stared at him and said "The house is empty without you. I just thought you should know that someone noticed." Sirius looked at him in shock as he turned around and walked away. I pulled at Sirius' arm. He snapped out of his reverie, put his arm around me and led me back to their compartment down the hall. I looked back at Regulus' retreating figure.

I realized then he had been staring at us walked away the whole time. He caught my glance and did something I didn't expect.

He winked at me.

* * *

Should I continue? Please Review!!!!


	3. Revelation

LadyStrider17: YAY! My first review :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. Or Shakespeare.

* * *

**Regulus' POV**

I stared into the fire in the Slytherin common room with disgust, thinking about my brother. Or former brother. How do you define someone who has been charred off your family tree for eternity? He thinks he is so much better than us.

Sirius has always been better than me, no matter what we did. Qudditch, chess, piano: everything that I attempted, Siri could execute flawlessly. He could've been great, he could have been successful. Instead, he threw his status away to be with that James Potter and those pranksters.

And with Angie, I smiled inwardly. She is the loveliest girl I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. She's kind, pretty, funny, intelligent-everything I could ever want, except for two things. The first is her brother James who hexes Slytherins as if it was his job. He hates us for what we believe and makes sure we know it. The second problem is her house: Gryffindor. The rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin is legendary.

I look down at the book I am reading and see:

_"They do not love that do not show their love. The course of true love never did run smooth. Love is a familiar. Love is a devil. There is no evil angel but Love."_

My Angel could never be evil.

I think I'm in love with her.

Dammit.

* * *

OK, I know this is short, but I wanted to get something from Reggie's POV in to sum up his and Angie's meeting on the train

REVIIIIIEW. the more reviews i get, the harder i work :P


	4. Moments and Crushes

Disclaimed: I know no one that you recognize

* * *

**Angie's POV**

"Hey, wait up!"

I turned around to see who had spoken. Sirius walked up behind me and grinned, behind him was Remus. The two of them looked like they were up to mischief.

"Where are you going on this fine, fine morning, Little Miss Potter?" Sirius inquired.

I giggled, as his slipped his arm around me. "To class. And where are the two of you off to?"

Remus smiled back at me. "Not to class."

"I mean, the first day is pointless." Sirius interjected. "We do nothing, except get the rules for this year."

"Which are meant to be broken anyway." Remus finished.

"So, Angie-pie, we are going to…" Sirius stopped for dramatic effect "…not go to class."

Remus nodded in agreement.

I looked at the two incredulously. "So, that's your master plan? Skip class…for the sake of skipping class?"

By that point, we had stopped in front of the Great Hall. Sirius leaned his arm on my shoulder, while pretending to file his nails in boredom. "Yup," he asserted. "That's the genius plan." I looked over at Remus, eyebrows raised. "I had nothing to do with it," he grinned, "I'm just going to make sure him and your brother don't blow something up in the process of "just cutting class"..which we all know is always the case."

Sirius gasped in shock, putting his hands to his cheeks. "Remy-poo! My love! How could you think such a thing?"

Remus shook his head. "I wouldn't…except you do this every year…"

Sirius grinned. "Mate's got a point. This **is** an annual occurrence."

I smiled at the two of them and their antics and blew my hair out of my face. First days always got me nervous.

Siri saw me blow my hair out of my face. Dammit. He knows it's a nervous habit of mine.

He wrapped his arms around me and placed a kiss on top of my forehead squeezing me tightly. "You'll be fine, Angel," he whispered in my ear softy. "No worries." He then released me and grinned at Moony.

"Oi! Moony! I feel the need to do some serious marauder-ing. _**AHOY!**_"

He groaned at Sirius' antics and looked at me. "Have a good first day, love. Tell me about it later." He kissed me on the forehead as well and the two of them ran off to prank someone. Probably Snape. Usually it's Snape. Unless it's Lily. Or Malfoy.

I blew the hair out of my face again. Nervous, nervous , nervous.

"Nervous, are we?" A voice behind me whispered.

I whirled around to see Reggie behind me.

"H-Hey Reggie," I said weakly. Damn, this boy always catches me at the wrong time.

"Pray tell, Miss Potter," he smirked, "what was that moment you had with my brother just now? Couldn't get the good Black, so you're settling?"

I smirked right back, "Jealous, are we?"

Reggie scowled at my comment. I must've hit a nerve. He then turned on his heel and marched into the Great Hall.

Wait…was he jealous?

"See you in class," the words tumbled over his shoulder as walked to sit with his pureblood peers.

Does Reggie have a crush on me?

I shook my head and giggled at the thought. Why would someone with the status of a prince in the Wizarding World have a crush on me? But he did seem to care about me. And that's what made the difference.

I sat down next to Lily and tried to get my mind off the young Mister Black. But it was hard when the two of us couldnt stop staring at each other across the hall.

I blew my hair out of my face again. This was going to be one long day

* * *

So, here's another chappie! Please let me know if you like the way the story is going.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! a review makes my day..and muliple reviews are great too! :P


	5. Pureblood Legacies

Disclaimed: I own no one that you recognize

**

* * *

**

Reggie's POV

Regulus saw her lean into her friends as they commiserated over some joke she had undoubtedly just told.

Jealous? Of course I was jealous. I had to be all the way over here in the darkness and pureblood mania, whilst she could stand and radiate in the light. Life just isn't fair

Speaking of purebloods…

I turned my head to block them out of my view and listened in to the conversation next to me.

"Did you hear?" Lucius whispered maliciously "Bella finally joined the Dark Lord." Yes, my cousin who graduated a year ago had finally joined the Dark Lord. No surprise there. Mulciber sniggered, "It's about time she did. It was just a matter of time. I mean next should be…"

The two of them looked at me, while I chewed my food, studiously pretending not to have heard this conversation.

"Regulus," Mulciber finished. "He should be next. Now that Sirius is a blood traitor, he needs to be the male heir to the Black family."

I snorted into my pudding. An heir to the Black family? An heir to a life of prejudice and hell?

I looked towards the Gryffindor table again, at my brother, and the life he had.

Was he the one who had made the right choice? Or by making no choice at all, would I end up the victor?

I don't know.

* * *

I sat there and thought for a while: about life, about pureblood values, and about Angie. Especially about Angie.

Until I realized that Advanced Charms started twenty minutes ago.

Fuck.

I sprinted out of the Great Hall and ran across the castle to the charms room. I stopped abruptly at the door realizing that both Sirius and Angie were in this class as well. I entered the room cautiously.

She was sitting all alone at a table for two, as if waiting for my arrival. Before I could reach her table and sit down, Professor Flitwick looked up from his lesson to glare at me.

"Mr. Black," he said in his squeaky voice, "Twenty minutes late on the first day? Unacceptable! That will be twenty points from Slytherin. Now, if you don't mind, please find a seat."

I slid into the seat next to Angie, who looked up in surprise. She blew her hair out of her eyes. I smiled gently. After all these years, how could she not expect me to pick up on the littlest of habits? I tapped my quill on the desk, as I pulled out a piece of paper. No, not to write notes on. I've known the incantation _Aguamenti_since second year.

_What are you nervous about?_

She looked up in surprise at the note I had just passed her. She bent her head to the table and began to scribble.

**Me? I'm not nervous….**

I shook my head at her.

_Yes you are. You're blowing the hair out of your eyes. There's a reason._

She looked down and wrote nothing.

I began to write. _Do I…._

Suddenly, Professor Flitwick came over. "Mr. Black, since you seem to disdain taking notes, I would love to see your _Aguamenti _charm."

I repeated the incantation and water jetted from my wand. Professor Flitwick frowned at me and walked away. Midget git.

I finished my notes. _…make you nervous?_

She winced when she read that.

**Yes. You do. But not for the reasons you think.**

She avoided eye contact with me until the class bell rang. She stood up and sprinted for the door. But she wasn't getting away that easily. As she reached the doorframe, my hand enclosed over her forearm. She looked back at me in fright.

The last thing I wanted to do right now was scare her, so I let her arm go.

"Angie, do you mind coming with me?" I asked her kindly. She tentatively smiled back. "Sure, Reg."

I walked with her up to the seventh floor and paced back and forth. She loked at my curiously. "Reg," she asked. "What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

As those words left her mouth, a door appeared.

I looked at her seriously.

"We need to talk" I whispered.

* * *

Cliffhanger!! What will happen? You won't know until somone reviews! Thank you to all that have reviewed keep them coming!! 3

Question: Should Angie be with Reg straight away...or should there be some drama??? I haven't decided.

Note: Peter is present...I just don't like him so he won't be written in too much. Only when absolutely necesary.


	6. Broom Closets and Lists

Disclaimer: I own no one you recognize

* * *

Reggie's POV

I pull Angie into a broom closet and slam the door shut behind us. _"Lumos_." The tip of my wand lights up the space around us.

Angie smirks. "What, Black? Can't talk to a girl in the hallway?"

I grin at her. "Well, Potter, if you must know, I can't do _this _in a hallway."

She looks at me, confused. "Do wh-?"

Before she could finish her sentence, I pressed my lips to hers in a passionate lip lock. I lose track of time, but we finally pull away. I look down at her, breathless. "Still nervous, Ang?"

She looks at me and winks. "Not like you'll ever know." She then opens the closet and saunters out leaving me alone with my jaw on the floor.

* * *

Angie's POV

So Regulus Black kissed me. And what did I do? I left. Why?

It could be because:

He's in Slytherin.

He's Sirius' brother.

He's deviously handsome.

My brother would hate me if he found out.

Oh, and I think I may be falling for him.

Great. Now all I have to do is avoid him for the next two years and I'm set.

Piece of cake.


End file.
